peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 October 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-10-12 ; Comments *After the Gymslips record, JP comments, "One of the few areas of superstition I allow myself is, I always make sure that the last record in the programme before I drive off home has got a fairly innocuous title. You know, because you always read in the papers if somebody gets slain, they'll say 'and the last record he played on the programme...' ... So if any of you are in bands and you're thinking of making a song called, 'killed in a car crash in the small hours of the morning on the Colchester bypass' forget it, because it won't get played on this programme!" *After the Sisters of Mercy record, JP reads a letter from Alan McGee, later to become famous as the head of Creation Records and "discoverer" of Oasis. *The Robert Wyatt track is his version of the Andy Razaf/Eubie Blake song "Memories of You", published in 1930, recorded in that year by both Louis Armstrong and Duke Ellington and a "standard" tune popular with crooners and jazz musicians alike. *Tracklisting at John Peel Papers Sessions *Nightingales #4. Repeat of session first broadcast 28 July 1982. *Animal Magic #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 22 September 1982. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Pioneers: Catch The Beat *Nightingales: It Lives Again! (session) *OK Jive: Take It Easy (LP - Life at the Blue Chonjo Sky Day & Night Club) Frenzy *Papa Keeble alias Nicodemus Junior: Styles (12") Carousel *Animal Magic: Honesty (session) *Screamin' Jay Hawkins: Little Demon (LP - Frenzy) Edsel *Sisters Of Mercy: Floorshow (single) Merciful Release *Icicle Works: Nirvana (single) Troll Kitchen *Nightingales: Joking Apart (session) *Black Uhuru & Prince Jammy: Bad Girl's Dub (LP - Uhuru In Dub) CSA Records *Blancmange: Feel Me (LP - Happy Families) *Animal Magic: Love Subversion (session) *Ray Abrams & his Sextet: Tammy's Blues *You've Got Foetus On Your Breath: Dying With My Boots On (LP - Ache) *Gymslips: 48 Crash (single) *Killing Joke: Birds Of A Feather (single) *Brilliant: That's What Good Friends Are For (single) Limelight *Jackie Wilson: A Woman, A Lover, A Friend *Nightingales: OK Chorale / The Crunch (session) *Deigo: Cry Tough (12") Kensal Rise Records *Pictures In A Dark Room: Animals In Music Spiders In Piano (single) Zone To Zone *Robert Wyatt: Memories Of You (b-side 'Shipbuilding' 7") Rough Trade *Icarus: Talking Words (LP - State Of Mind) Russian Roulette *Stick Men: Insatiable *Animal Magic: Slim Jim From The Boneyard (session) *Nightingales: Blood For Dirt (session) *One Million Fuzztone Guitars: Heaven (single) Monsters In Orbit *Animal Magic: Bus To Bulawayo (session) *Orchestre Jazira: Dede Vi (b-side 'Love' 12") Earthworks File ;Name * *(3) 1982-10-12 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *62:15 *62:29 *02:04:29 (to 01:57:47) ;Other *Shared via Peel Newsgroup *Thanks to Kev (Tape 9) ;Available * http://rapidshare.com/files/113918222/tape9side1.rar.html * http://rapidshare.com/files/113922372/tape9side2.rar.html * (one file) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/BillfromNorthWales/01%20John%20Peel/ Category:1982 Category:Kev's Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Peel Papers 1982